I'm having a Bad ᵇᵃᵈ Day
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Canada 2P! Mathew has official had enough of being used, and when not used, being ignored. So what does he do? He starts the Canadian Revolution. But instead of rebelling against everyone, he starts World War III. So, its really is the world Vs. Canada. Will he fail and never be able to set his point across? Or will he rule the world?... The possibilities are endless
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Despicable me

Mathew Williams, the bad ass persona of Canada, decided he wasn't going to take anymore shit from the other countries anymore.

When the others contacted Canada all they would want it something, not a friendly chat, but a materialistic item. It was either that or they completely ignored him.

Another thing that Canada hated was how cold his country was. He realized that most of the population was near the border of America and Canada, probably because of the 'warmth' that was there. While the rest of Canada, was just a 'waste' land.

Canada turned his gloved hand into a fist as he threw it onto the table as his brother, Alfred called him.

'Probably wants something.' Mathew thought as he picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear to hear his annoying brothers voice ring through his years for the first time in a week.

" What?" Mathew asked as his evil polar bear of destruction jumped up on his lap. Canada rubbed his fur lovingly, but his face stayed stern.

" Mathew! Can I borrow something?" Alfred asked as Mathew's eye twitched.

" No." Mathew said putting the phone back on the holder, ranging it up. His eye still twitched as anger grew in his stomach.

' All they want from me is something! Haven forbid they want a conversation with me!' Mathew said as his anger turned into rage.

Mathew pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

He stood up, making Kumjiro fall to the ground.

" Hey dude what the fuck!?" The bear said as his sharp teeth shown. Canada walked to the door and turned around, glaring at the bear.

" I'm having a bad day. Its about time that I get my way." Canada said as he walked out of the room, making the little bear's curiosity follow him.

Canada walked to his bedroom. He opened the door as the smell of maple trees rolled out of the room.

The walls were red and the bed sheets were black and red with Canada's flag ranging up over the bed. Dark colored wood flooring made Mathew's shoes make a 'click' as he hit the flooring while he walked towards the walk in closet.

He opened the closets doors effortlessly as a small frown plastered his face.

The closet consisted of a dozen guns of all sizes, small, medium and big, anyone and he had them in his closet, waiting for the perfect day for Mathew's anger to get the best of him.

Mathew feel on his knees as his hands searched through the weapons, shuffling them as if he was looking for a specific one. His hand went to the very back, grabbing onto the top of the gun, pulling it up to show a perfect, shinny new black gun. It was ginormous, but not too big where Mathew couldn't carry it without ease.

He grabbed a strap and snapped it onto the gun, than grabbed a bag and put the gun carefully in the back.

As Canada put more ammo in the bag and swung it on his shoulder, his phone rang once more.

" Alfred.." He said in a growl as he walked over to the phone, picking it up.

" What now?" He asked quite unfriendly. You could hear Alfred's eagerness disappear since his brother's tone made it vanish due to fear.

" U-u-um never mind..." Alfred said shakily, only making Mathew chuckle darkly.

" I'll be over soon Alfy." Mathew said, waiting for a reply from Alfred.

" W-why?"

" I'm having a bad day." Mathew said hanging back up.

" Its about time that a get my way." Mathew said one more time before grabbing his bear, resting him underneath his arm pit.

" Despicable me" He said exiting out through the door, walking to his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada walked up to the door of his brother, Alfred's house.

It was a nice white house with a big brown door that was extremely heavy. The gothic windows were a really nice touch to the house as well. The brilliant green grass that Mathew stepped on would track into the house, but he didn't care. Nor would Alfred.

Mathew stepped up on the step, knocking on the door, well more like pounded. He heard a shaky hand rest on the black door handle.

Mathew watched it turn as he held his bag on his shoulder tightly.

" Hello Mathew!" Alfred said gaining his confidence back.

" Hey." Mathew said dryly, walking into Alfred home followed by Kimujiro.

" So what brings you here?" Alfred said walking with Mathew.

" I thought its about time I get what I want." Mathew said sitting on Alfred couch. Alfred's face twisted with confusion and wonder as to what he meant.

" What do you want?..." Alfred asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Mathew looked up at Alfred who shyly hovered over the Canadian man with a still confused face.

" I want your land." Mathew said casual, making Alfred's face turn pale. A cold sweat rain down Alfred forehead.

" W-what? N-n-no! You aren't taking my land!" Alfred said, angered.

" Oh I'm not?" Mathew said getting up, towering over the American.

" Let me ask in a way you're more accustom to." Mathew said getting close into his brother's face, intimating Alfred.

" Can I **borrow **your land?" Mathew said in a some what mocking tone.

" No! Mathew get the fuck out of here now!" Alfred said, pointing towards the door. Mathew reached behind his back were the bag rested, and pulled out the long gun.

As the gun inched its way out of the black bag, Alfred's eyes grew 10x their size.

" Sorry it had to end this way." Mathew said loading it, Alfred couldn't move due to the fear consuming him hole.

" But, I'll give you a ten second head start." Mathew said pointing it at Alfred.

"10, 9 , 8..." Mathew started as Alfred ran up his stairs, running towards his room, shutting and locking the door.

He reached over to his phone to call the first person who came to mind; Arthur.

" What do you want?" The voice yelled over the phone.

" A-A-Arthur! Help!" Alfred said. His voice was panicked and urgent, needing assistants right at this very moment.

" Why?" Arthurs tone suddenly changing " What's the matter?" He said caringly.

Alfred heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs

With each 'bump' Alfred's heart stopped beating. He grabbed the phone and ran to his closet, and hide as he heard Mathew pass his door.

'_Mathew!" _Alfred whispered. _' He's trying to kill me! He's got a gun! Help me!' _The panicked nation begged over the phone, making Arthur's heart drop.

He's never heard America so scared, or so serous since the Revolutionary war.

" I-I-" Arthur was interrupted by the sound of bagging against Alfred's door to his bedroom.

Arthur heard muffled crying from Alfred as he tried to make as little noise as he could.

" I'm coming now!" Arthur said " Don't make a noise!" He finished before hanging up, to leave to save his brother.

" Alfred! Open up the door and maybe I will reconsider!" Mathew said as he bashed into the door once more with greater force, making the wall shake along with Alfred nerves.

Mathew banged into the door one more time, making it collapse. Alfred heard the door fall as his eyes shot open and his heart stopped.

He heard the heavy steps come closer to the door, each step, making Alfred cringe.

He heard the gloved hand come over and rest on the golden door nob, turning it slowly, carefully.

The door swung open, reviling the terrifying individual to the victims eyes.

" Its ok." Mathew said pointing the gun at Alfred's head.

" Stay still and this won't hurt." Mathew finished as he saw the fear in his brother's eyes.

" W-w-we grew up together! W-we loved each other! Now you're going to kill me!" Alfred cried

" I know. But time changes a person. And solitude also changes a person." Mathew said as his finger rested on the trigger, waiting to be pulled.

" Any last words?" Mathew said, his sun glasses hiding his eyes.

" Why?" Alfred said, the tears dripping down his face.

" Bye- bye." Mathew said pulling the trigger, making Alfred turn his head, but it sadly didn't miss.

Mathew pulled the gun away so he could see what he had caused. Which didn't affect him emotionally.

Mathew walked to Alfred's office in hopes to find a valuable item that will give him what he wants.

He walked into Alfred's office and sat in his leather chair that was behind his desk. He opened up his drawers and searched through his documents, waiting to find that paper.

He landed on a gold colored file. He took it and opened it up, setting his polar bear on his lap, both reading the paper.

" Kumjiro." Mathew said with a evil smirk. " This is the paper we need." Mathew said standing up, walking out of the house.

" Today might be better than I thought." He said to himself as he walked back to his house in the cold Canadian weather.

* * *

Arthur rushed quickly into the house, praying it wasn't too late.

" Alfred!" Arthur yelled running into the kitchen, seeing no sign of life.

He ran up the stairs and into his office, seeing a drawer still opened.

Arthurs heart sank.

" ALFRED! ANSWER ME NOW!" Arthur cried noticing the collapsed door, running into his bedroom.

He walked carefully into the room, seeing how disordered it was.

" Alfy?..." Arthur dais quietly, looking over at the open closet door.

Arthur walked in front of the door.

He cupped his mouth with his hands as he saw the body lying in front of him as a tear streamed down his face.

"ALFY!" Arthur cried, falling to his knees.

"This isn't real! Alfred wake up now you bloody wanker!"

Arthur reached his hands over, messing with his limp hands in hopes of waking him up.

He stopped and put his hands in his lap.

" This is real..." Arthur said as he pulled his phone out.

" Hello?" A deep voice answered the phone.

" Ludwig..." Arthur started. " I need your help." The sadden country asked, making Ludwig's tone become concerned.

" Why?..." He asked

" Mathew... He **killed **Alfred!" Arthur said bursting into tears.

Ludwig was caught off guard. How can America die!? America fell? But America was a very strong country! Apparently not as strong as Ludwig thought.

" Americas... Gone?" Ludwig said, feeling awful inside. " Yes." He said as he heard Arthur crying on the other line.

Ludwig understood the connection between the two. Arthur was Alfred's brother, deep down, they both still loved each other greatly. No matter how many times Arthur rejected Alfred, he loved him and how could Ludwig say no?


	3. Chapter 3

" Alright guys" The blonde haired German man said, standing up from his chair to take the other's attention from their current states.

" We need to make Canada suffer for what he did to America... and England." Germany said, turning his head to England who was a sobbing mess.

" Germany!" A happy go lucky Italian said, making Germany's head whip back to the table.

" What is it Italy?" He asked, some what already irritated.

" No body told me what happened to America... What did Canada do?..." Italy said innocently.

" Well, Canada killed America." Germany said with a sadden look and tone.

" WHA?!" Italy said, gasping and standing from his chair.

" Sit down Italy" Germany started before his hand flew up to the bridge of his nose. " We all are very surprised."

" WHOS NEXT?!" Italy panicked

" ITALY SIT DOWN NOBODYS NEXT THAT WHY WE ARE HERE!" Germany said snapping at the once joyful man.

Italy obeyed orders like a dog and sat in his leather chair next to all the other nations. He looked across the table and saw Mathew's spot empty, making Italy's stomach turn.

" Ok than. Now, I believe we should all make our own forces and take him down... anyone with me?" Germany said putting his hand up, getting most of everyone's hands.

" Than its settled. We will start next week." Germany said, dismissing everyone from the World Meeting.

But someone didn't raise their hand, they sat in their chair that was in the far corner so no one would have to deal with him.

For he knew all to well what Mathew was going through.

The sneaky country lurked in the shadows of the other nations, only having a few friends and was always avoided.

He knew all to well.

* * *

" Damn bustards." Mathew said loudly once he revived a letter from Germany, informing him of his wrong doing.

" This guy thinks he's so macho." Mathew said with a smirk " Thinks he runs the place just because he can..." Mathew said trailing off.

His fierce polar bear came walked up to Mathew, tugging on his long coat.

" Yo man" The bear said, tugging harder once he didn't get reaction to his action.

" HEY! Dickhead!" The bear said, his expression turning into anger.

Mathew swung his arm out, making his hand collide with the bears have roughly. Making the bear fling a good two or three feet across the room.

" What?" Mathew said, exaggerating the 't'.

" There's someone at the door for you, cunt!" The bear said getting up, exiting the room.

Mathew sighed, walking out of the room and going down the steps to greet the visitor.

Mathew saw a tall figure stand at the door.

His hand went on the door nob, turning it slightly so he could see this person.

" Hello Mathew" The deep tick accent voice ran through the surrounding air.

" Hey Ivan." Mathew said suspiciously.

" I'm here to inform you that the others will sometime make war with you. And it will be just you against them." Ivan said standing still at the door, his scarf twisting in the cold wind.

" Oh really? Care to come in, Ivan?" Mathew said, his politeness is starting to show.

Ivan walked in the house, following Mathew to the living room, sitting next to him on the couch.

" So, can you tell me more of this?" Canada asked

" Da. So, England spilled the beans about you killing America, and told Germany who made a big deal about it. The world meeting today was about if they make war with you, and they will. But I didn't raise my hand because I know what you're going through. I'm just glad you did something about it unlike me." Ivan concluded. Mathew looked at him curiously.

" What do you mean you know what I'm going through?" Mathew asked

" Well, you are only asked for things when you're not being ignored. And everyone ignores me..." Ivan said sadly.

Mathew gave a long look at the Russian man, his face was once joyful, to sad.

" Oh... Well thanks for telling me about that. Germany sent me a letter today telling me that ' I shouldn't take the American' land. But my country will triple! Why wouldn't I take that?!" Mathew said smiling, also making Ivan smile.

" You know... you can make that land 10x bigger..." Ivan said making Mathew look at him questionably.

" Really? How?"

" I'm willing to become one with Canada, da?" Ivan said, smiling at Mathew who had a shocked face.

Why would he so easily give up his land?

" Is this a joke?" Mathew asked, seriously.

" No.. Why would it? I'm willing to help you, Mathew!" Ivan started. " With our military together, we will be unstoppable!"

Mathew thought about it quickly, before coming to the thought that this wasn't that bad.

" Ivan." Mathew said, trying to get his attention.

" Hm?"

" You have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Mathew shook the Russian man's hand roughly, making sure the deal was sealed.

" Great!~" Ivan said, letting his hand fall to his side.

" So, we will be unstoppable?" Mathew asked, second guessing his decision.

" Most likely. I have a pretty powerful army."

Mathew and Ivan had long conversations about their plan. They both agreed to be ready for anything and everything.

Russia was turning Canadian, and Canada took up most of the Northern Hemisphere making Mexico and other close countries VERY nervous.

The big chuck of Russia on the other side of the Earth was now Canada, and the United States of America was now consumed by the massive semi new country.

Mathew was the leader of the country while Ivan was the military leader. With Ivan's skills in war, it was almost stupid not to let him do that.

Ivan and Mathew grew closer as this process continued, making the two lonely, have at least one friend.

* * *

The next World Meeting came. Nobody knew what would happen with the new arise of the massive country of Canada, nor did anyone want to think about it, but it flooded their minds with no signs of stopping.

" Ok everyone." Germany started, grabbing everyone's attention like he normally does.

" We need to do something before they take other parts. We are mostly worried about boarding countries." Germany said looking at China, Mexico, Mongolia, Kazakhstan ,Latvia , Estonia, and Finland. There was Ukraine and Belarus, but they were sisters to Russia.

" Don't look at me, Germany!" China yelled out through his nervousness.

" China! We need to protect as many nations as we can!" Germany said snapping his nerves.

Gilbert sat next to Germany remembering his days of being involved. He took out his 'awesome' diary to write some notes.

_February 4, 2013_

_Dear Awesome Diary, _

_Its me, the awesomest Past Nation, Gilbert, or also known as Prussia. _

_But anyway, I need to be serous. _

_This hole Canadian thing is very weird... Weirder than when little brother stopped drinking beer... But Canada killed America, which is like what the fuck? _

_They're brothers, grew up together. Canada has really changed. I remember when he was quiet and never said anything. But when he would talk, he would stutter! It was so cute!_

_Forget I said that... but anyway, that un-awesome Russian bitch Ivan is a back stabber. He sat at the end of the table the last World Meeting, listening to everything they said, and went back and told that dumbass Canadian! _

_I mean, WHAT THE HELL?! That's SO NOT awesome! _

_This kind of shit makes me glad I'm not a nation anymore, I just lodge around with West, living a happy retirement. But yeah, I do miss being a nation when Germany talks about the perks of it... which there are few. _

_One of them is destroying others... but I really think no ones here is going to take down Ivan and Mathew, I really think we are going to become putty in their hands. They're no match for them. _

_Makes me want to cry my awesome tears out of my awesome eyes because I know these guys worked so hard to get where they are now as countries. _

_Like America, he got out of England's power only to be killed by his brother. _

_I would never kill Luddy, and I hope he wouldn't kill me... nah, probably not._

_Well good bye Gilbook, I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_~Gilbert_

Gilbert turned his attention back to the meeting, watching Germany yell at Italy making him smile.

" Oi! West!" Prussia called out, Germany looked towards him with his angry face.

" What brother?"

" Calm down. Go drink an awesome beer and feel better!"

Germany rolled his eyes, saying a last word to Italy and walking away.

Romano came up to Italy, patted him on the back and yelled towards Germany's way as he comforted his weaker brother.

" Alright everyone, this wasn't much of a meeting, but its time to leave. Everyone be careful! Dismissed." Germany said as everyone got up and left. Germany and Prussia stayed behind.

Germany gathered his papers together as Prussia walked behind him.

" Hey Luddy?" Gilbert said, not in his normal cocky tone, but in his very rare caring tone.

" Don't call me that." Ludwig said blushing slightly. " But what?"

" Well, I was just thinking, who else are spies?" Gilbert said making Ludwig's face twist in confusion.

" What? What do you mean?" Ludwig said stopping everything he was doing.

" Last World Meeting Ivan was sitting at the end of the table, listening to everything you were saying." Gilbert said making Ludwig look in the back of his mind, pulling out the information from last months World Meeting.

" He was here?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert shook his head. " Well I hope no one else is a spy."

" I know... But we should be carful.." Gilbert said worriedly.

"... I have an idea!" Ludwig said with an invisible light bulb hovering over the crown of his head.

" And that would be?..." Gilbert said as he walked with Ludwig out of the manor.

" Since you are no longer a nation, how about you become a spy for us? 'Befriend' Ivan and Mathew so we can crush them!" Ludwig said as he opened the door for him and Gilbert to exit. Gilberts face was horrified he'd even think of something like that.

" Befriend Ivan?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Gilbert yelled angrily.

"Please brother! You know they could take over the world if they wanted to! You NEED to do this!" Germany begged to the past nation who seemed too stubborn to change his mind. Germany sighed in defeat, then he realized he could say four words that would make his mind change instantly.

" Gilbert..." Ludwig started, " You are awesome." Ludwig said as Gilberts face lit up with a smile.

" KESESESE~! I know! But its great you admitted it! I'll do it." Prussia said with a smirk.

" Thank you so much Gilly!" Ludwig said smiling.

" Anytime Luddy." Gilbert said as they both walked out of the building, talking comfortable small talk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Awesome Gilbook, _

_It is February 5, 2013 _

_Gilbook, I am going to die today. I will leave this Earth today. I'm going to the house of the crazy Canadian and the crazy Russian's house to 'befriend' them both. I honestly think this wont work. This wont. I don't have to think about it. Its just not... But I'll try my very best to make it work. I cant make my little brother down. I don't want him becoming like his older brother : a once nation. I want Germany to live long and prosper. Not live a short life and become a bum like me. I'm mostly doing this for West, not myself. But, its what a older brother has to do to protect his family. I will do anything for Luddy so he wont end up like me. _

_See you soon~_

_Gilbert~_

* * *

Gilbert shut his diary as he approached the house of the '_Crazy Canadian and the Crazy Russian's' _house.

His hands became shaky and clammy as he stepped up on the stone steps.

Gilbert's hand knocked on the door.

Mathew grunted as he walked to the door, opening it up with little effort. His face was emotionless and cold, speaking no life.

" What." Mathew said coldly like his expression. Gilbert's albino face turned paler as he shuffled his mind for something to say.

" I think you and Ivan are doing the right thing." Gilbert managed to choke out.

'Wait what?!' Gilbert panicked in his mind, not wanting to say that at all. But it was too late, the Canadian man processed what Gilbert had said and smirked of approval.

" Thanks. Want to come in?" Mathew asked moving out of the way to show him the inside of the massive house that belonged to the ruler of a massive country.

Gilbert shook his head absent mindedly, walking into the house that belonged to a murder or a nation.

" So what brings you here, Gilbert?" Mathew asked to break the silence in the air, chocking the life out of Gilbert's confidence.

" Well" Gilbert started as he saw Ivan wave and smile, turning his attention back to the T.V that was showing hockey. " I thought I should come over and tell you guys that I support what you're doing." The words came out of his mouth like acid, burning his mouth and heart as he spit out the words of a pure lie.

" Well, nice to know someone else thinks it is." Ivan said as he came into the conversation.

Gilbert's blood began to boil once he heard Ivan's voice. Ever since Russia invaded Prussia in attempts to take as many resources as he could so Germany would focus more on that than France, Gilbert hated him.

But, Gilbert knew he'd have to side his anger if he was going to try to make this work.

" Would you like to join our nation, Gilbert?" Mathew said as he smiled.

" What?" Gilbert asked shocked.

" You heard me. Want to join?" Mathew said back, not in one way irritated for having to repeat his self.

" I-I- I don't know... I'm not a nation I hope you know. I have no army anymore. I'm retired!" He said wondering if this was going to work at all.

" I know. But still, We could kind of turn you into a country. We'll turn you into a territory, and than we'll see if we can let you go out on your own. Its a once in a life time kind of think Gilbert! Before we set you out on your own, We'll give you a powerful army, supplies, money, anything a country needs! What do you say? I can imagine you'll have to think about this... but... Come one." Mathew said holding his hand out for him to take it.

Gilbert stayed silent, thinking over this in fact, once in a life time deal.

" Let me go home and think about it... I'll come over tomorrow to tell you my answer." Gilbert said showing himself the door.

" Ok! Don't forget about it though!" Ivan said behind him.

" I think we'll have a deal." Mathew said

* * *

" LUDWIG!" Gilbert yelled through out their German house. Gilbert heard Ludwig's heavy footsteps trail down the steps as he came into Gilbert vision.

" What? Did you make friends?!" Ludwig asked expecting the best out come.

" I think!" Gilbert shouted. " They want me to join them! They told they'd turn me into a territory, give me a army and all the other stuff I'll need and than they'd test me on if I can become a country." Gilbert finished.

" Did you say yes?" Ludwig asked.

" No... I told them I'd tell them yes or no tomorrow, what do you think?" Gilbert asked as he lend against the kitchens counter.

" Say yes." Ludwig said plainly, not even fully taking in the consequences that may come.

"Well, I'll tell them tomorrow." Gilbert said as he went back up the stairs to his room.

He laid on his bed, thinking about what his life will be like.

* * *

_February 7, 2013 _

_Dear Gilbook, _

_I need to update you on these past 2 days_

_I have been told I need to move in with these scary people, and I did move in,_

_Ludwig and I have been secretly meeting each other at night so I can give him the information that he needs, and I have YET to be caught. _

_Ivan really isn't that bad. I can't believe I didn't like him before. _

_I cant really look at Mathew normally, I mean. HE KILLED A GUY. _

_But other than that, they're not half bad. I miss my old house though. _

_But, it isn't that bad. I do, strangely miss the World Meetings. I think its because I liked being in the know. _

_But, this will be cut short again today._

_See you soon, _

_Gilbert~_

* * *

Gilbert threw his diary on the table that was next to his new bed.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he thought of how he needs to meet Ludwig yet again at 2 in the morning.

This is now becoming a retune thing, so he must now deal with less sleep.

" Gilbert!" Ivan yelled, Gilbert sat up from his bed and walked towards his door as he yelled back to Ivan.

" YES?" He yelled back

" We are having a meeting! We need you down here as well!" Ivan said as Gilbert walked down the steps.

" What is the plan boys?" Gilbert asked as his old self slowly started to come back.

Mathew spun back around to look at Gilbert with a mischievous look spread across his face like a painting on a canvas, the end of his sunglasses in his mouth.

" We are invading China tomorrow."

Gilberts heart sank.


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what?" Gilbert said as he was in the state of disbelief.

" Because, I want more land." Canada said putting his sunglasses back on to cover his violet greedy eyes.

" N-no! That's a bad idea!" Gilbert said trying to convince them to repeal the thought.

" Well its two against one, wins by majority." Ivan said as he waked over and rested his hand softly on Gilbert shoulder.

" I'm not doing it!" Gilbert said moving away from the cold touch.

" Yes you are." Mathew said as his hand turned into a fist.

" Why am I?" Gilbert asked, his white eye brows came closer together.

" Because." Mathew started. " I own you now." He said holding up a paper that made Gilbert his territory.

" Right now, you are the Territory of Prussia. Become a country and then I'll take your opinion." Mathew said smiling evilly.

Gilbert was tongue tied, he doesn't remember signing the paper, so they must have forged it. Gilbert couldn't fight back, nor could he change anything. He was trapped in their grip, never able to escape their corrupt hands.

" We go to war tomorrow." Mathew said sitting back in his chair crossing one leg over his other, spinning it to face Ivan who smiled innocently.

" It will be a surprise attack! They wont expect a thing!" Ivan said happily smiling.

Gilbert turned around to go back up to his room, but stopped when someone spoke to him.

" Oh and you're not going anywhere tonight. Don't act like I didn't know that." Mathew said matter of fact-ly.

Gilbert's knees became weak as they almost collapsed over the agonizing weight of fear.

"O-o-ok..." Gilbert said, running up his steps.

* * *

_Dear Gilbook_

_I AM SO FUCKING SCARED RIGHT NOW I COULD PISS MY AWESOME SELF. THIS IS NOT GOING AS TO HOW ME AND LUDWIG WANTED. HOLY SHIT I COULD THROW UP RIGHT NOW! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE A PUSSY AND PUSSY OUT OF THIS BUT YET I DONT CARE. I AM SO SCARED I HAVENT BEEN SO SCARED IN MY LIFE. THEY KNOW SOMETHING IS UP WITH ME. APPERENTLY WHEN I LEAVE THE HOUSE THEY KNOW ABOUT IT. I DONT THINK THEY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, BUT I SEROUSLY AM THINKING ABOUT TRYING TO ECSAPE. THEY WANT TO GO AND INVADE CHINA SO THEY CAN HAVE MORE LAND TOMORROW. I AM SEROUSLY ON THE VERGE OF MY AWESOME EYES TO START CRYING AWESOME TEARS. _

_Calm down Gilbert... _

_Ok... But really, I think I'll have to call Ludwig in the wee hours in the morning... _

_I need to sleep._

_See you soon~_

_Gilbert~_

* * *

Gilbert shut the book, his 'awesome' tears began to flow.

" I'm so scared.." He whispered to himself as he heard their evil laughter fill the lower part of the house.

'I'm going to call Ludwig later, than I'm going to run away.' Gilbert said as he stood, his shaky hands snaked their way up to his hair as he walked towards the window to look outside as the rain fell.

Gilbert walked away from the window to exit the room.

He went down the hall to enter the bathroom.

But little did he know was a mysterious form snuck its way to his room, retrieved a certain item, and quickly left without leaving a fingerprint of evidence.

* * *

Everyone's asleep expect Gilbert as he put his pale hands on the body of the phone that was in his room, dialing a number that he knew by heart.

The phone rang in till a familiar deep voice answered it, irritated.

" Gilbert! I've been looking for waiting for you!" Ludwig shouted angrily only to quickly be hushed by Gilbert.

" SH! They know something's up! They know I'm leaving the house at night!" Gilbert said whispering into the phone

" What!?" Ludwig whispered/ yelled back " Did you find out what they're doing next?" Ludwig asked

" Y-yeah. They're going to invade-" Gilbert was cut off by a buzzing noise before he could deliver the important message.

"He-he-hello?!" Gilbert said, only to be answered by the continuous buzz.

As the buzz continued into the phone, heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs.

Gilberts ruby red eyes were soon missing its pupil, as his hole body began to shake.

The foot steps stopped at what seemed to be at the end of the hall, far from were Gilbert was, but his nerves were still on their ends.

He couldn't move, his fear was too much for him to bear, he felt his stomach turning.

" We know what you do." A voice said as a cold sweat went down Gilbert's back.

" You are a liar." The deep voice went on, " You are sneaky, back stabbing, but." The voice paused. " Oh so clever~" The voice said before the door swung open to reveal two tall men, the darkness took over their appetences so their face remained hidden, but he knew who they were. Gilberts head whipped around at a lightening speed to see the dark forms. He saw one person had the phone cored in their hands.

The darkest men alive.

The Evil Duo.

He saw what seemed to be a hockey stick in one persons hand as a pipe of some sort rested in the others firm grip.

Gilberts body remained still as they stood at the door, with what he imagined evil smiles across their faces.

One of the men came over and gripped roughly onto Gilberts silvery lock, forcefully pulling his head back to look into the eyes of the unidentified person.

He realized it was Mathew once he smelled the sweet maple syrup, his hockey stick held tightly in his other hand.

" Been running your mouth?!" The angered Canadian asked, his grip on the silver hair tightening making Gilbert yelp.

" We have a little spy on our hands. How should we handle this?" Ivan asked as his innocent smile disappeared, being replaced with a demons.

The silence was unbearable as Gilbert awaited his punishment. Mathew's smile grew as he came to a conclusion.

" Death." Mathew said pushing his head forcefully down onto the bed, letting go of his hair.

Gilbert's head sprung up as he saw them with their backs turned, looking at some book. Gilbert quickly, but quietly got up, bolting for door, looking for a way to get away from the mad men.

" HEY!" Mathew said pointing at the albino run down the steps.

He ran into the kitchen and saw that Mathew left his cell phone there.

" PERFECT!" Gilbert yelled to himself as he grabbed it, running out if the back door, the two men behind him running after him.

Gilbert dialed the number once more, his brother answered before the first ring.

" GILBERT YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Ludwig yelled through the phone.

Gilbert was still running away from the men, his breathing was very heavy.

" Why are you so out of breath?! Whats going on!? " Ludwig asked scared, worried and concerned.

" THEY KNOW!" Gilbert said stopping to suck in air " THEY KNOW WHATS UP AND THEY'RE CHASING AFTER ME!"

"Gilbert! KEEP RUNNING!" Ludwig cried

" THEY ARE GOING TO INVADE-" Gilbert was once again cut off short as a gun shot was heard.

Gilbert fell to the ground, painting heavily with the phone only an arms length away.

Gilberts hand reached for it, Ludwigs screams could be heard.

" Gilbert! I heard a gun! Please stay with me! Gilbert!" Ludwig cried as he heard the heavy paints and foot steps come closer to his brother and the phone.

" C-c-c-china... Their going to invade..." Gilbert said very quietly as he took his last few breaths.

Mathew came up to the German man painting heavily as his half lidded, and slightly lifeless eyes meet his, his red blood oozing out of his chest, covering his white shirt.

Mathew picked up the phone to hear a worried Ludwig.

" GILBERT! GILBERT!? ARE YOU OK?!" Ludwig shouted into the phone.

" He's gone now." Mathew said shutting the cell phone up as he put it in his pocket.

Ivan came up and stood behind Mathew who loaded the large black gun.

" Any last words?" Ivan said some what caringly.

Gilbert painted, gaining the strength to raise his arms to flip them the Gil- bird.

" I'm awesome bitches." Gilbert said as his eyes shut, awaiting the blow.

Mathew smirked and chuckled deeply in amusement.

" Cute." Mathew said shooting the gun right into his head. " But not cute enough." Mathew said putting the gun down as they both made their way back to the house.

* * *

Ludwig sat at his desk, the phone still up at his ear, his mouth open widely.

" M-m-my older brother..." He said aloud. " Is dead!" He cried as a tear streamed down his cheek.

Ludwig felt the tears become heavier, his head soon collapsed onto the desk as he let out a loud sob, his arms shielding his head from the outside world, protecting him from the harsh truth.

" Germany?" An Italian accent came into the room " Are you ok?" Feli asked as he walked closer to Germany.

Germany sniffed, lifting his head up from the table as he looked at the Italian man with red eyes.

" Tell Japan that Gilbert is n-n-no m-more!" Germany said collapsing back onto the table, making his sobs louder.

Italy looked at Germany with a sympathetic look, walking out with a tear forcing to escape the rim of his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Mathew met Yao as he stood tall and proud at his border.

" You are very selfish!" Yao said, angered.

" No, I'm just having a bad day, there for I need others to have a bad day.. Yesterday's bad day was Gilberts, today, it'll be yours." Mathew said, walking to the very tip of land tat separated the two.

" You may have killed an American and a German, but you will never kill a Chinese!" Yao said turning around walking towards his army of men that waited for him.

The villagers of a small, poor village reported seeing strange tanks around the area. So they called the Chinese government to make sure they knew about it; which they didn't. Yao brought the little army men he could, trying to keep what's his.

" Yao." Mathew shouted at him. Yao turned back around to acknowledge the Canadian. He noticed a tank behind Mathew, ready to fire. Yao's eyes grew big.

" I will be your god." Mathew said throwing his left arm in the air, as the tank behind him, the one Ivan was controlling, shot out the fire and gun powder, making it hit the ground around the few men he had.

" FIRE!" Yao said running towards his army as they cocked their guns, and loaded their tanks, firing at the black metal tanks that Ivan and others were hidden safely in.

" I will be your ruler!" Mathew said with his black sunglasses on, reflecting the chaos that was being poured out in front of everyone.

* * *

" You will never be my god!" Yao said as he shot his gun repeatedly at their men, shooting about ten of them.

" You will never be my ruler!" Yao said in his head outraged as he threw a grandee at the tank Ivan was in, only making it bounce of the tank, making it come closer to the Chinese army.

" No...!" China cried running towards the group of men the grandee was coming after, but it was too late.

The mini bomb exploded, making the dirty, grass and screams be flung threw the air.

Yao knew that was half his army... No, more than half, about 95% of his army was gone now.

He knew what he's worked so hard on, what he poured his heart in soul into would be swept away from him today.

Mathew knew it to, he knew that Yao was done for.

The Canadians tank approached Yao, his torso sticking from it as his victorious smile and fist waved in the air with confidence. But as he got closer, his humble attitude some what came back to him, only letting his smirk spread on his face.

" Are you done?" Mathew asked as Ivan came back up behind him, pointing the tanks gun at Yao.

"WHA?! DONT KILL ME!" Yao cried as he put his arms over him, acting as if that would protect him.

"Fine, we wont kill you. But we need a deal." Mathew said as his arms crossed.

" And what would that be?..."

" You are our slave." Mathew said, his hand snaking up to his chin as Yao sat with a defeated expression.

" I-I... I don't want to die... but I guess this is what I'll have to do..." Yao said

" Wise choice.." Mathew said, feeling even more powerful with his newly claimed land, making Canada quadruple in size.

* * *

" ARE YOU SEROUS?!" The German man screamed as he heard the news, throwing the phone down to hang up.

" China, taken by the super country of Canada..." He thought to himself.

" Mr. Germany?..." Kiku asked as he poked his head threw the door, as if asking for permission.

" Yes Japan?"

" What are you yelling at?" Kiku asked again walking into the room, sitting in the leather chair in front of Ludwig's desk.

" China is now apart of Canada." He said putting his hand in his hands.

He didn't look at Japan's expression but heard his gasp.

China was the army they needed to defeat Canada, but now everyone will have to train as twice as hard just to put a dent in the country.

Everything was collapsing, everything was deteriorating, everything, just didn't make sense anymore.

" I'm just going to go see who is next on the list... It could be anyone." Ludwig said standing up from his chair walking to the door.

_' We all will be ruined by the end of the year...' _Germany thought to himself.

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter! :/


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig speed walked down his halls, turning down the hall way passing by the closed off room that belonged to Gilbert. Ludwig sniffled as he passed the room, putting his hand up to his nose as if about to cry. He quickly put his hand on the silver door knob, turning it and walking into the room.

The room was old and dusty with furniture covered with cobwebs. He walked over to the black colored black out curtains and moved them to show the old room sunshine that it hasn't seen since the nation feel.

" I never wanted to do this..." Ludwig said to himself as he sat down in the old chair that squeaked loudly. He put his hand on the drawer, pulling it our as the dust and rust fell off of the metal.

When Gilbert's nation fell, he never wanted to look at this room. He didn't want to go into the room or clean it out. Ludwig didn't want to clean the room out in hopes of Gilbert becoming a nation again, but day never came.

So the office of Prussia remained standing, never to be looked back into till now.

This office held secrets though; secrets that will help them with the Canadian Revolution to come to an end.

Ludwig blew the dust away from the manila folders, picking up one and looking into the papers.

* * *

**Dear Gilbook, July 15, 1870**

**Remember a while ago during the Napoleonic Wars when that douche Francis came marching into my place? Yeah, well, the tables have turned! Now I'M the one doing the destruction! And when I look at little Luddy, he looks so happy whenever I tell him I won for him! He smiles and cheers then I give him some apple juice and he gets even happier. Which, makes me feel like a great big brother! Ever since my land as expanded I feel as if I'm on top of the world. Yeah, there has been times I have lost wars, but that didn't bring me down at all! **

**Well Gilbook, Luddy needs me.. I think he wetted the bed again... **

**The awesome me is out!**

**Gilbert~**

* * *

Ludwig smiled as he read the part of him feeling like a great big brother, only making him wish he was here even more. He flipped the pages and landed on another entry.

* * *

**Dear Gilbook, February 1, 1871 **

**The war has ended between me and Francis and Luddy can't be happier! He's even calling me awesome! Which I already know of course, with him acknowledging it makes me really feel awesome. And we even taken our own little section from France! We've taken Alsace-Lorraine. **

**Well, I have to go now. I've been so busy! Little Luddy is growing up so fast and needs more food and more attention. **

**Hormones I guess. *sinkers***

**Bye!**

**Gilbert~**

* * *

Ludwig kept is smile on his face as he remembered when he was growing, driving Gilbert crazy at times.

He flipped the pages all the way to the back

* * *

**Dear Gilbook, February 25, 1947**

**I am a failure. I am the nation that collapsed in one day. ONE FUCKING DAY! What would Ludwig say?! He is the one taking me in! I'm now on the east cost of Germany. I feel like I let Luddy down. The awesome me feels so un-awesome right now! Those fucking allies HAD TO BOMB MY CAPITAL TWICE! **_(in august 26&27, 1944)._** But, those evil Soviet Union bitches REALLY PISS ME OFF BY TRYING TO GET RID OF US FOR THE NAZI CRIMES. I mean I know that was bad, but that was because of Ludwig's crazy boss at the time! NOT OURS! BLAME ADOLF!**_( this happened in 1945- 1949 by the Soviet Union in attempts of seeking revenge on them for their Nazi acts on their people.) _**. But in all honesty, I will miss being a country. Now, I'm just with my little brother, who is going to be better than me. Which is ok, but I wanted to be a role model to him... I wanted him to think of me as his awesome hero! I guess those thoughts can be eased from my head, because its not going to happen now. **

**I was mad, now I'm depressed. **

**Gilbert~**

* * *

Ludwig remembers this day very well, remembering how his brother was fearful of the acts, but yet, seemed not to really care. He also felt touched that his brother cared so much for his own well being, making him smile.

' This wasn't what I was looking for.." Ludwig said as he put it back in the folder, picking up another stack of papers, going threw them.

" Nothing!" Germany said loudly, standing up from the desk in shock.

"How could he not have the papers of his nation expanding in 1860!?" He said pushing over the stack of papers in frustration.

" THAT WAS HIS PRIME TIME AND HE HAS NOTHING ON IT!?" He said as he pulled his hands into his blonde hair, letting out a long sigh in frustration.

" How..." Ludwig said letting his shaky breath out, falling back onto the chair.

" More nations need to be more concerned in this Revolution..." He said to himself " I cant be the only one.."

And he wasn't the only one...

* * *

" Arthur!" Peter cried towards the very tired English man as he sat at his desk, filling out his paper work for the day.

Arthur was very concerned with war, wanting to end it as soon as possible.

It was very hard for him to get along without his brother, but Ludwig was going through the same so he really couldn't complain. He still had an annoying, pest little brother that swore he was a country, never letting you think differently.

Arthur slammed his pen down, breathing heavily. Arthur turned his head to face the little 'nation'.

" What. Do you want. YOU PEST-Y LITTLE GIT!?" Arthur asked, snapping as a vain popped in his head.

" Instead of doing that stuff lets stop Canada by ourselves!" Peter said, joyfully. " We would be the best countries ever!"

" PETER!" Arthur said waving his hand out " You ARE NOT a country. Stop pretending you are!" Arthur said.

" I am to a country." Peter said, pointing his thumb at his chest. " I'm as important to this world as you are."

" Go away Peter."

Peter obeyed leaving the room like he won the argument.

" I need to talk to Germany... maybe we could form an alliance..." England thought as he picked his pen back up, getting a sheet of copy paper, titling the paper ' Invasion Layout'.

" This'll work..." He thought to himself as he picked up his phone, looking through his phone book for Ludwigs number.

He found the number, and dialed it, listening to the ring.

" Hello?" The deep, some what sad voice said through the phone.

" Ludwig. Please, lets take down the evil duo that took our brothers." Arthur said " Form an alliance with me?" Arthur asked, not even waiting a second he heard a response.

" Yes."

A/N- Kind of reminded me of a marriage proposal, but oh well...


	9. Chapter 9

The world meeting have become more frequent, calling everyone to come to them as much as possible. Instead of coming once a month, it had to have been updated to once a week, making every effort to come to a conclusion to make the worry go away.

But it seemed everyone either unaffected or not boarding Canada didn't really care. Most of the time it was only the boarding countries, Germany and England who showed up.

One of the boarding countries, Belarus, who is also Ivan's sister, was ALWAYS at the World Meetings. In fact, she never missed a single meeting.

Arthur was well aware of her odd desire to marry her brother, and everyone else knew of it as well. But nobody seemed to really pay much attention to her at the world meetings. She never said anything, never looked at anyone. She just sat there, as if absorbing their plans like a sponge.

This began to worry Arthur, thinking she would go back and drain out the information to the super nation.

* * *

China sat in a dark room with nothing in it as he held his knees up to his chest. The room soon filled with light as the door opened, reviling the cold heated Canadian who had a blank face. Ivan soon appeared behind him, lip curved in the normal 'friendly' way.

Yao's former 'friend' stood there, smiling at his misery, not even bating an eyelash as he stood in his normal pose.

" We have came to the agreement that you will clean the house, and make weapons. If one weapon doesn't work correctly, its..." Mathew said putting his index finger on his neck horizontally, sliding it across.

Yao swallowed hard, realizing how carful he'll have to be creating the weapons, knowing even the slightest mistake would kill him.

" Understand?" Mathew said, pointing his hockey stick towards the invaded nation who shook his head quickly. " Good~ Now get started. I want something big, but something I can carry." Mathew said putting his finger on his chin.

" Get going with it. Make two of whatever it is you will be making for us." Mathew said as he walked away, leaving Ivan with the same smile on his face.

Yao looked up at him with pleading eyes.

" Why?!" Yao said as a tear streamed down his face. Ivan leaned on his knee, taking his hand and wiped the tear away.

" Never show the enemy fear~" Ivan said, that same smile on his face made him look like a doll that could talk and move.

" No! Why did you let him do this to me!? I thought we were friends! Why would you team up with him!?" Yao cried tugging on the light pink scarf that hung around the Russians neck. Ivan pulled Yao's hands off his scarf, putting his hands on top of the Chinese man's small ones.

"Because... Because I know the feeling." Ivan said as the smile that spread across his face turned into an intense frown.

Yao looked at him confused, wondering what he meant.

"B-bu-but..." Yao choked out, not fully understanding the comment.

Ivan turned away, glancing slightly at Yao's confused form, still oh so curios of what he meant.

He shut the door, making the darkness re-consume the room once again, making Yao sigh in frustration, sadness, and hurt.

"I-I-I thought we were friends... not enemies..." Yao said as he thought about what he said first. He put the comments in the back of his mind, focusing more on how to stay alive.

" EHA! How do they expect me to make things for them if its so dark and I have nothing to work with!?" Yao yelled.

" WE WILL GIVE YOU STUFF IN A SECOND." A angered Mathew yelled from the other room as Yao's body went stiff. " JUST HOLD THE FUCK ON!" Mathew continued.

* * *

Natalia sat at the World Meeting, her light hair dangled in her face while she held her head down. Arthur looked at her as if he could read her like a book. But he read her like a book with blank pages, reading no emotion from that girl.

" Is she like a robot?" Arthur thought to himself as he walked towards her.

Arthur tapped on her shoulder from behind hesitantly. Her body jolted up, turning around to identify the person who needed her. Her violet eyes meant the green ones that belong to Arthur, giving him a questionable look.

" Yes?..." She asked, cocking her eye brow.

" How is the World Meeting for you? I mean, aren't you and Ivan brother and sister? And you're against him?" Arthur asked, putting his hand on the back of her chair as she grew slightly irritated.

" Its going fine. I'm very much against this." She said sighing. " Big brother Russia doesn't talk to me anymore! That damn Canadian stole him from me! I don't want to marry big brother anymore! I bet he wants to marry that Mathew boy... Whenever we were together, that's all he could talk about!" She said as her irritation turning into sadness.

Arthur was into her explanation, making his wonder come threw, craving more information of the once independent country of Russia that suddenly changed his way and became dependent.

" Really?" Arthur said pulling out a chair for himself sitting next to her as her head watched his movements, resting on him once he sat down.

" Yeah... It hurts he doesn't care about me anymore!" Natalia went on, but that wasn't what Arthur wanted to hear.

" I understand... I completely understand.." He said remembering his brother. " But can you tell me more about what Ivan said about Mathew before they became one?" Arthur said, mentally slapping himself at what he said at the end.

"He would obsess over him! He would always say things like ' We will become friends.', ' I will never go to war with him' , and ' we should become one'. But the more he went on with it the more I wanted to smash his head into the wall." She said resting her head in her hand.

Arthur shook his head as his finger went up to his chin, resting his elbow on the large wooden table.

" Any war plans? Do you know anything about that?" Arthur asked.

Natalia shook her head as she looked into her lap.

" No.. Whenever I tried going into his office, he'd quickly shoo me away." Natalia said, as Arthur shook his head again. Natalia chuckled. " I don't know if there was war plans in there, or some secret shrine. I think its a mixture of both."

Arthur smiled.

" Do you think we could sneak into his office?..." Arthur asked, getting closer to her as if it was a secret that he needed to hear.

" I think. It'll be harder than ever now. But I don't know if its still there since he isn't a country anymore." She said.

" Well its worth a try." Arthur said smiling at the 'scary' nation as she smiled back warmly.

'this situation changed her for the better... Glad someone's sort of improving from this.' Arthur thought as she told him were Ivan's office was found, still not knowing if its still there.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if you thought this was a update. I wont be updating tonight because I have Saturday school tomarrow and I like to sleep a lot before I go there. I go to Saturday school because on the state wide test that determines weather or not I get into advanced classes said I scored 5 points from advanced so they are helping me score advanced.

I'm not complaining, they're helping me improve. And the teachers that volunteer are just amazing for giving up their Saturdays to help dumbass's like me XD

But, this will happen on most Friday nights unless I'm off of school.

And I would update pretty much triple chapter's tomorrow but I have a date with my boyfriend to go to the movies and see Mama after I get out of Saturday school.

I also have TONS of homework... this weekends pretty packed.

I'm sorry I might not be updating as much as I normally do, but I will try AS SOON as I get back from my date and I'll try to update on Sunday after I get done with all my homework were I push most of it to.

I normally wouldn't do my homework, but its science and math, my worst subjects and I need to get my grade up in those classes.

The only class I'm good at is Language ( currently a 100% ) and Social Studies ( 98%) while math and Science are at D's -_-

I love all my followers, favorite-er's, Review-er's, and the people who put me on their Alert/favorite Author list. Makes me SO happy to see them all go up :3

Thank you! I love you all :3

* * *

And second, I thought this would be sort of interesting. We'll see how good this works out. If this goes good, then we'll do it next Friday as well.

In the review section post your favorite pairings in Hetalia! ( can be OC's, 2P's and anything in between).

The reason I'm doing this is to get an idea of what kind of pairings you guys want to read. So I'll write about most of the pairings.

Can be Yaoi, Yuri , or straight. Doesn't matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**M**Mathew held the hockey stick firmly in his hand, asserting his dominance over the smaller, weaker nation of Estonia, crushing his army with ease.

" You belong to us now." Mathew said as Ivan appeared from behind him with a evil smirk.

Eduard feel silent, his tattered clothing of his sleeve hung down as his arm was still positioned in a defense way, as to true to block the strike from the hockey club if it ever came.

" Come. Now." Mathew said as he pulled the hockey club down, letting it drag behind him as he walked away. Ivan held his hand out, offering to help in to his feet.

Eduard took his hand warily, standing on his feet, Ivan grabbed his fore arm, roughly dragging him threw the grass and dirt that Mathew, his idol, walked on.

" Where are you taking me?" Eduard asked worrying about his fate. Ivan glanced behind him and chuckled.

" Somewhere where they will never find you. You will be happy" Ivan said in his thick accent. " You'll be with China."

Eduard felt a little better knowing his dear friend, Yao was ok and would be accompanying him. Ever since Estonia gained their independence, Yao and Eduard have ben growing friends, making frequent visit's with each other.

* * *

Arthur looked past the hall way as the other two stayed behind. They managed to sneak into unseen or unheard. But it was pretty easy considering that the building that held the expected office of the former nation of Russia was practically abandoned.

Arthur thought he was spy, peeking past the corners, slithering past the open space between the walls, and stop breathing once a noise was made even if he knew he made it, or the others.

Natalia turned the corner, as if she was a sniffer dog.

Arthur, still playing spy, didn't see Natalia and Ludwig slip into the turn of the hall, leaving Arthur to play by himself.

" Go get Arthur." Natalia commanded as Ludwig shook his head, looking for the semi-mental English man.

Natalia opened the door that she stopped in front of, remembering this was the office of Ivan. She turned the door knob, pushing the door into the room that was very nice and organized.

Ludwig came jogging through the hall way with a blonde haired Brit that was breathing heavily, barely keeping up with the strict German.

" The office!" Arthur said once he was close enough to the door as he put his hands on his knees catching his breath.

Natalia, Ludwig, and Arthur entered the office with their minds on alert, awaiting for the worst to happen but they'll be prepared for it.

Ludwig and Arthur stood at the entrance awkwardly as Natalia looked threw the book selves.

" I remember a certain book he was always writing in... One time I came in here and he closed it quickly and pointed me at the door, so some important things may be in there." She said sitting in Ivan's huge brown leather chair that seemed to have comfort his husky size quite nicely.

" Check the drawers." Ludwig suggested as Natalia took the suggestion.

She opened up the first drawer and recognized the familiar book. Picking it up and placing it on the table as Arthur and Ludwig gathered around the desk.

" This is the book." She said opening the first page, everyone's heart drop to see what the diabolical Russian had in store to relies onto the world.

But as they read the first page, their eyebrows came closer together as disgust for the nation began to come to them.

" Its like a genocide!" Arthur cried out, Ludwig's mouth hung open as Natalia's eye's watered.

" B-big brother never loved me... H-h-he wanted to kill me!" Natalia said as her eyes poured. Arthur and Ludwig put their arm's on her shoulder's as she cried, comforting her as she held her head in her hands.

Natalia sniffed as her head shot up, her expression not sadden but angered.

" After all I've done for him and he wants to kill me! I thought I was his sister! If he was secretly plotting to kill me then I shall openly plot to kill **him. **" Natalia said as she stood up, slamming her fist on the desk as a loud bang echoed through out the room.

" Well we need to kill Canada to, or we could make him suffer." Arthur said as the fire in his eyes started to spike from his on coming rage of the super nation and co- leader.

" I still can't believe Ivan wanted to kill us all and only have Mathew with him!" Ludwig said shocked.

" I mean, I knew he was dark and sneaky, but killing all the nations, that's just ridiculous!" Ludwig finished

" What is so special about Mathew anyway?..." Arthur said as his finger on his chin left, making everyone in the room's anger and rage turn into puzzled and wonder.

Natalia flipped through the pages and stopped on one where she saw Mathew's name mentioned continuously and obsessively.

Natalia read the page carefully, reading every sentence twice to fully know the meaning of it.

" It... it said he changed his plans." Natalia said passing the book out for the two to read. The both of them came close to the book, reading the page.

* * *

_** -Change of**_** plans****,**_** instead of killing all the nations, we just enslave them instead. I think Mathew and I will need help around the house, considering how huge our home will be since we'd be such a large country.** _

_**Mathew would like that better. I don't want Mathew and I to be doing so much work while we have such a large country. **_

_**Mathew is going to love my plans, and I know Mathew will love my thought of revenge on the world.**_

* * *

" Is that what he's done with China?" Ludwig choked out of his amazed. " Is that what their doing to Yao?" He finished as Natalia closed the book, walking towards the door.

" I don't know, but I still want to kill them both." She said walking away, leaving the two men in the office with shocked faces.

" W-w-we ignored Ivan and Mathew?..." Arthur asked, not recalling any of that.

"... I don't know, but apparently we did." Ludwig said as they both walked out, closing the door them, catching up to Natalia who was making plans of her own.

But of course Ludwig and Arthur, her new friends, were more than welcomed to join in.

A/N- I managed to get chapter 10 out! Yay! There you guys go please enjoy :3


	12. Chapter 12

* I wrote this Chapter while listening to Blood by In This Moment... I thought it could relate SOMEWHAT... just thought I'd let you know :3... and also LISTEN TO IT!*

Natalia came back to her home in Belarus. Instead of walking lightly into her nice, white house, she stomped harshly, the dirt on her shoes falling off of her shoes with each stomp.

She swung the door open, rushing into the house than slammed the door shut.

" He lied to me." She whispered to herself as she threw a vase that rested on the cabinet across the room, making it fall to the floor and shatter into pieces.

" He said he loved me!" She said louder as she went into the kitchen. She threw her arms on the table and pushed all the items on it, making them all fall to the floor with a 'thud.

She ran up the stairs, her eyes beginning to water as she stepped on each step.

She sprinted down the hall, the door at the end of the hall started to get closer.

Natalia opened the door forcefully, making the quick movement made a gust of wind hit her hair that rested on the front side, making the front hair fall to her back.

She ran into the room, and took a picture frame of her, their sister, Ukraine, and Ivan.

She picked it up, and looked at it intensely, lip trembling.

" I-I-I... I th-thought he l-l-loved me!" Natalia cried, as she threw the picture against the wall, making the glass crack over her and Ukraine's faces, only leaving Ivan's smiling face in the middle of the two of them.

She went up to photo, standing over it, hands in a fist.

" There Ivan." She said strongly. " Its just like how you wanted it...Only you!" She yelled stomping on the photo, making the glass only around her and Ukraine break even more, even though she was mostly stepping on Ivan.

" You're so selfish!" Natalia cried as she fell back on her knees in front of the photo.

She pushed the sharp sheds of glass off the photo as she took it out of the frame to look at Ivan, eliminating herself and Ukraine.

" I thought you loved us... why are you so lonely if you had us?..." Natalia questioned, feeling hurt as she talked to the photo as if she was talking to Ivan.

" Were we not good enough for you? Why weren't we? We loved you so much big brother, and you didn't return those feelings?" Natalia said as she looked at the picture questionably.

" I understand I may have been a bit... crazy, but you knew I loved you. I loved you so much. And it hurts me. so. much, that you lied to me." Natalia said as her lip began to quiver once again, a tear threating to spill over the rim of her eyes.

" And you lied to me. With that smile you always have. That fake smile you play off so well. You are so fake Ivan! You're so fake it makes me sick! You're such a liar! I will kill you Ivan! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Natalia screamed as her sadness turned into rage exploded in her. She threw the photo down, and ran back down the steps.

She went into the kitchen, searching desperately for a very important item to her.

She opened up a drawer franticly, looking for the thing that will cause her rage and hatred to vanish as if nothing ever happened.

Natalia's face slightly lit up once she found the perfectly sharp metal. She picked it up, grabbing the handle carefully like a child.

She smiled a evil smile as she rose it to her face closely, looking at the clean, sharp knife.

" Selfish. Liar. Greedy." She said as she smiled even more. She swung her arm out in a slicing motion, mostly for practice.

" And that's how you will die." She said coldly with no emotion.

She walked to the door, swinging it back open, heading to the massive nation of Canada to end her own suffering.

* * *

*This section is brought to you by All your friends are gone by Circa Survive! Love them :3*

Ivan sat at the table, watching Eduard fix his computer of the many viruses it had.

" Th-there you go Mr. Ivan.." Eduard said, not even looking the country in the eye.

" Thanks. Now go back with Yao please." Ivan said with his usual smile he would give everyone. Eduard quickly obeyed, rushing back to the dark room with Yao.

Ivan walked away from the computer and met Mathew in the living room, watching hockey.

The hockey game ended with Mathew happy that his team won their game.

Ivan sat next to the cheering Canadian, smiling his non-fake sweet smile at him.

" Ivan, we should really take over Kazakhstan. Its at a pretty good size. I think we could easily take him." Mathew said leaning back, showing he was relaxed.

Ivan frowned slightly. He didn't want to invade or capture anyone for a little while. What he really waned to do was do things that friends do, something to have fun.

" Why don't we do something else?" Ivan suggested, smiling again. Mathew's expression on his face was full of wonder as to what Ivan had in mind.

Mathew sat back up, finger on his chin.

" What do you suggest?" He asked as Ivan looked down, than back up.

" Lets have fun!" Ivan said happily. " Lets do things friends do!" He said excitedly. Mathew slumped back into his chair and sighed.

" Like _friends_?" Mathew said harshly.

Ivan's frown came back, not with sadness, but confusion.

" Y-you don't consider us friends?..." Ivan said quietly, his thick accent almost making it inaudible. But Mathew heard.

" No." Mathew said, filling Ivan's blood with venom as it slowly killed him inside. " I don't consider us friends. I consider _**you** _as another slave to me. Because that's what you are. You just have more rights." Mathew said not even looking at Ivan whose face was in shock.

"O-o-oh..." Ivan chocked out.

Not another word was spoken, the only thing heard were the thoughts running threw Ivan's head, screaming at him.

He got up, and walked up the steps to enter into his room. He flung his body onto the bed.

Ivan was laying on his stomach, only half his face being shown.

He let a tear fall down his face, slowly.

" Why can't I have friends?.." Ivan whispered to himself softly.

" Is it because I'm ugly? I'm scary?" Ivan softly whispered again, thinking of all the possibilities.

He started crying even more once he came to a conclusion.

" Its because I'm scary..." He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly to try to stop the tear flow, but they only fell even more.

" I-I-I'm no-not a -m-m-monster! I-I-I wo-wont hurt you!" Ivan said hyperventilating. But then he realized, he is a monster. Not before, but now he is.

' I took those countries... and I will probably take more...' He thought, gripping the bed sheets tightly making the cloth ball up in his hand. His eyes still shut tightly as more salty tears fell as he came to the realization.

Ivan was hyperventilating harshly, barely able to breath or stop, making him make a lot of noise.

Trying not to sound sad about Mathew's remark, he dug his head in the pillow, trying to hush himself.

' Why does everyone have to point out my flaws?...' Ivan thought. ' Everyone has a scary side... this is Mathews. But everyone only acknowledges mine and isolates me for it...'

And with that, Ivan fell asleep in that position.

Depressed, lost, and felt that his attempts to have Mathew as a friend have failed.

Instead, he is just a high class slave.

* Almost over... AND, if you want to keep up to date with my stories, follow my twitter. I'm using it as a way to inform you guys of what's going on with the stories and what's coming up. Because instead of me having to put author notes all the time I wanted another way and this site doesn't have it... I'm MaximosBlack if you are interested in it!*


	13. Chapter 13

* I think I'll just post the songs I listen to while I write these chapter, this one is Girl With One Eye- covered by Florence and the Machine*

The night sky was filled with stars shining brightly as Natalia swaggered, filled with confidence as the Russian/ Canadian house came into view.

Her evil smirk came back into play as she jumped into a tree near a window in the house. She looked into the mirror seeing she easily came to the right spot seeing Ivan in his bed, fast asleep.

She opened the window quietly, making sure not to make a noise to wake the sleeping Russian man that looked drained in his sleep.

' He looks so stressed...' Natalia thought to herself as she stood at the foot of the bed. She listened to Ivan's dragged suck in of air, and the rough way it left him.

Natalia sat on the bed, looking at him sympathetically, forgetting why she was here to put an end to him.

" Look at his face... its so twisted with misery.." She said, quietly taking the back side of her hand, rubbing it against his soft pale skin. He smiled slightly, shifting moving his arm closer to his chest.

"... But he's hurting so many people..." Natalia said, eyes started to get glossed with the moist tears.

" And he doesn't love me, he wants to kill me..." She said again, growing angry.

" He never loved me." She said a little louder, getting up from the bed she sat on, knife in hand as she let her arm fall to her side. Her brows came together in rage.

" His reputation is dirty.." Natalia said, rising the knife slowly.

" It'll be a favor I'm doing to put an end to him!" She whispered/ yelled as she quickly put the knife behind her head, dashing towards the Russian.

Natalia jabbed harshly into Ivan's shoulder, making his eyes shoot open with pain as she twisted the knife to induce more pain.

" AHHH!" Ivan cried out in pain ,shutting his eyes tightly as his good arm tried pushing her off, put failing in the process.

Natalia took the knife out of the shoulder blade, grabbing his collar of his night shirt pulling him to her face as she looked into his violet eyes.

" You don't love me!? You wanted to kill me!? You are a lair! You are greedy! You are a monster!" Natalia said as Ivan's mouth fell open. Ivan flinched at the last sentence, her words feeling like poison being injected into his blood stream.

" I-I-I know..." Ivan whispered out, looking down as a tear fell from his eye.

" W-wait... what?" Natalia said, sitting up confused of the strange confession.

Ivan sniffled, still looking down his tears feel from his eyes effortlessly.

" I know I am... Just kill me! I know I'm a monster, just let me die one." He said, repeating himself.

" B-but.." Natalia said as the door busted open, reviling a enraged Canadian with his hockey stick in his hand.

" NATALIA?! YOU DARE COME HERE?!" Mathew yelled loudly, filled with hatred. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?! WHY IS HE BLEEDING?!" Mathew yelled getting closer to her as he hands went up as in giving up.

" M-ma-Mathew! Calm down!" Ivan said, but Mathew didn't listen.

Natalia was lost for words as she sat on Ivan's lap. She whipped her head towards Mathew, to Ivan, then back at Mathew who was raising the hockey stick, raising it past his head.

" You don't get a head start." Mathew hissed as he swung the stick quickly, making it collude harshly to Natalia right side of her face.

Her head moved before he body did, once her body was forced to move to her head, she fell off the bed, landing on her side.

" AH!" She cried loudly as she felt the impact of the floor and the throbbing pain on the side of her face.

" M-m-m-m- Mathew!" Ivan cried not able to get up.

" SHUT UP IVAN!" Mathew screamed at the Russian, making him instantly shut his mouth. He was unable to move his arm, making him unable to protect his sister.

" You think you can just come here, and try to kill one of my best men, eh?" Mathew said as he squatted down, speaking in her ear as he smirked, her trembling in pain.

" You think, you have the right to hurt Ivan over your stupid little obsession with him?" Mathew said chuckling " You think I _stole _him from you?!" Mathew said louder, moving away from her ear.

" But guess what." Mathew said raising the stick over his head once again. " I'm having a bad day. And I _WILL _get my way." He finished, swinging the club quicker and harder than before, hitting her straight in the middle of her face.

Natalia cried out loudly, screaming due to the great amount of pain. Ivan couldn't do anything but sit there, watching his sister die.

" I am a monster!" Ivan thought as he tearing up even more, crying.

Mathew kept swatting at her face quicker and hard each time, in till finally he hear nothing.

" I'll get Yao or Eduard to clean this up. As for you, Yao would be best. Goodnight." Mathew said as he dropped the stick to the floor, turning around to yell for Yao and Eduard.

Ivan sat in his bed, arm still bleeding, looking straight forward, lost for words.

Mathew walked out of the room as Yao and Eduard appeared at the door with a gasp, seeing the horrid sight.

Yao walked up to the body, sighing slightly.

" L-l-lets ge-get her out..." He said as he picked up her arms. Eduard came over and picked up the legs, trying not to look at the deformed face, training her body out of the room.

Once they got back, they cleaned Ivan up.

" This needs to end..." Ivan thought, still traumatized over the incident.

He sat straight up, puffy red eyes, staring at absolutely nothing.

* * *

" Ludwig!" Arthur cried running down the hall ways to track Ludwig in his office.

" What?! No running!" Ludwig snapped, going back to his paper work.

" Natalia." Arthur gasped as he lend on the door frame, panting. " S-she's dead." Arthur said " Mathew killed her!" He finished as he gained some air into his lungs.

Ludwig fell silent, not knowing what to say.

" We need to stop talking and just go into action." Ludwig said as he sighed loudly.

"Do you know if they are taking her country?" He asked, writing something on a paper.

" There's not a doubt in my mind they wont." Arthur said sitting near Ludwig's desk.

" Here" Ludwig said, ripping a piece of paper as he handed it to Arthur who looked at him confused.

" This a paper that says we are going to war with Canada. Please sign it, this s just one step further to getting peace." Ludwig said, looking into Arthur's eyes softly.

Arthur put the paper down without a second thought, taking the pen from Ludwig's hand as he wrote his name out quickly.

When finished, he out the pen back into Ludwig's hand, looking at him with a determined face.

" Lets do this as soon as possible." Arthur said

" Tomorrow." Ludwig added, going back to his paper work.

- Probably only 3 or 4 more chapters... And on of my readers called me out on Natalia dying! I guess their a mind reader! Oh well! I'm pretty happy with this chapter. But writing this made me think I'm a darker person than I thought I was... but is that really a bad thing? Muhahah probably not! :3*


	14. Chapter 14

* Wrote this while listening to Sleaze by Knife Party ... & Destroy them with Lasers by Knife Party*

Ludwig put his green military hat on as he stood in the body length mirror. He titled his hat slightly.

He walked away from the mirror to the nightstand that rested by his bed. He picked up the picture frame that held a picture of Gilbert and him when they were at the beach. He remembers how much fun they had that day.

" This is for you Gilbert... Y-y-you were an awesome brother." Ludwig whispered, half smiling, grabbing the picture hugging it close to his chest.

Someone knocked on the door if Ludwig's door easily but hard enough to make a noise that caught his attention.

Ludwig turned his head to meet the green eyes of a British man dressed in the same green uniform.

" A-are you ready?" Arthur asked, sternly. Ludwig moved the picture frame from his body and looked down at it, eyes filled with love.

" J-ja... Lets go." Ludwig said walking out of the door, soon followed by Arthur.

Ludwig and Arthur walked down the hall with little words, their minds being consumed by the overwhelming feeling of an anxiety of taking on the country. No one else would do this because they were personally affected by this, the only thing running rapid threw the others minds were if their country would be taken.

But Arthur and Ludwig weren't just doing this because they both had something taken from them, it was the thought of having more peace and less fear in the world. To make it a semi happy place where you wouldn't have to fear being enslaved by another nation.

* * *

Ivan's arm felt much better after a day, making him feel well enough to move around a bit more freely.

He walked down the steps to be greeted coldly by Mathew who, sat in his chair with his sun glasses on even though he was inside and it was pretty dark.

" I took Belarus." Mathew said simply, turning his chair to face Ivan. But Mathew's eyes remained hidden.

" I don't care!" Ivan shouted as he put his one good arm up in his white hair, pulling on it lightly. Mathew took off his sunglasses, his eyes widen slightly but went back to their regular size as he got up from the chair.

Mathew walked up to Ivan, pushing his back so he hit the wall hardly.

Ivan groaned as he hit the wall, Mathew's face coming close to his own. Mathew's mouth fell open as Ivan's body stood still with fear.

" You don't? Would you care if I made you go with Yao and Eduard? The losers? Or do you care if you end up like your little sister, Natalia? The possibilities are pretty much endless with me." Mathew said, getting closer to Ivan's ear. " You can't escape this hell Ivan!" Mathew growled in Ivan's ear, making Ivan shiver.

" P-p-please... let me go!" Ivan said, trying to get his wrists out of Mathew's grip. " what happened to you!?" Ivan cried.

" I haven't changed... So what the fuck are you talking about!?" Mathew said chuckling confused.

" You've changed! What happened to sweet Mathew that was shy and blushed like crazy?! I miss that Mathew now! This ones terrifying!" Ivan said, pulling Mathew from his deep pounder over the answer to the earlier statement.

Mathew grinned evilly.

" I like the new me. The old one was a push over and a pussy!" Mathew said laughing. " Now go." Mathew said as he let go of his wrist, walking back to his chair.

" You're lucky I didn't do anything else." Mathew said crossing his legs.

Ivan quickly went back up the stairs. Once up the stairs, he wondered down the hall and stopped at a little door.

He turned the golden knob quickly, letting light fill the small room.

" Yao! Eduard! We are stopping Mathew now!" Ivan said, running into the small room as the two former nations stood up from the floor.

" WHA?! No! You are part of the reason we're here!-aru!" Yao said, backing away from Ivan.

" Yeah, is this just a test?! I think it is! No!" Eduard said crossing his arms.

" Come on!" Ivan begged " He's hurt too many people!" Ivan said, locking his hands together.

" And so have you!" Eduard said, snapping due to being under so much stress and not seeing sunlight for 2 or 3 months. " Are you really forgetting you are also a big contributor to this!? I mean you were the one who helped KILL Gilbert, you were the one who helped take over China, and my country Estonia! And you didn't do anything when Mathew killed Natalia! You are just as bad as him so for you to be coming in here, telling us to take him down, THINKIG we will forget you helped with this WHOLE SITUATION is completely ridiculous because its NOT going to work on me." Eduard said, running out of air after he got done with his speech. He soon realized what he had said and quickly put his hand over his mouth.

But Ivan was effected by his words drastically, falling to his knees weeping.

His cried were heard threw out the room as Yao and Eduard stood awkwardly, watching the once strong as a rock Russian brake down into tears.

" I-I-its not w-wh-what you think! The reason I'm doing this is because I know how he feels!" Ivan cried, making Yao think back to when he said something similar.

" What is he going threw that you could possibly relate to!?" Yao asked eager to get the answer.

" We're both lonely!" Ivan cried again, throwing his head up then crashing it back down to his hands.

" No one ever asks me if I need company, everyone ignores me, everyone thinks I'm scary!" Ivan continued. " I have no friends! I have no one! All I have is myself and my sister, Natalia who was deranged! Why cant I have friends...? Am I too much of a burden to everybody..." Ivan said weakly.

" You don't have to help me." Ivan said, sniffling as he rose back to his feet. " W-we can just live like this... till we die I guess.." He said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door and going to his room.

* * *

Arthur and Ludwig waited outside the houses door, with the British and German military hiding all over the property.

Ludwig rose his hand to knock on the door. As his hand inched closer and closer to the door, it opened to show Mathew, already in his red uniform with his black sunglasses on and a tooth pick hanging from his mouth.

" And you want to try and stop us?" He asked as he took the black mini cannon that Yao was forced to make, pointing it at Ludwig and Arthur.

" 10 second head start... 10... 9... 8." And with that, Arthur and Ludwig ran from the door, rushing to their military that hid in the country.

" FIRE!" Ludwig screamed as he went into one of his tanks and Arthur in one of his.

" This will be fun." Mathew said as he stood at his door and shot the gun at one of the tanks, hitting it dead.

The tank was destroyed.

*** 2 more chapters and they WILL be pretty bad ass... And it'll probably be done tonight! So, I'll be on for a while tonight!****


	15. Chapter 15

* Listened to Raised by the Wolves by Falling in Reverse while writing this... Kind of thought that this fit the theme right now...*

Ivan looked out his window, seeing that a full blown battle was happening right out his window. He jumped up, putting on his giant coat and light pink scarf to show he was not battling.

He dashed into the hall way, going back to the small door that held the two invaded nations.

Ivan swung the door open, showing two scared men as explosions and gun shots were heard outside. Yes, they've been threw this but they didn't see anything, making it terrifying for them.

" Come!" Ivan said, holding his black gloved hand to the two who were in the corner with their knees to their chests.

Yao shook his head in a 'no' motion, making Ivan sigh.

" Come on! Now!" Ivan commanded harshly, slamming his arm up then back down dramatically.

" Remember what I said earlier!?" Eduard questioned, Ivan shook his head.

" Yes, but you will die if you don't go! They will hit the house soon!" Ivan said looking out the window at the end of the hall, seeing the tanks around the house.

Yao and Eduard didn't want to die, at least not yet. They both got to their feet, rushing over to Ivan who smiled confidently.

" Lets go!" Ivan said as he rushed down the stairs, followed by the two.

Yao and Eduard stopped at the front door as they awaited fresh air, and sunshine though that will be with war, they'd have to deal with it. But Ivan didn't rush to the door, he rushed to the tall cabinet.

Ivan opened it quickly, strapping on a large black gun that had many gears and adjustments.

Yao and Eduard looked at him wirily.

"Are you going to kill us?" Yao asked, serious.

" No. Just the enemy~" Ivan replied, opening the door, showing the chaos and destruction of war.

Ivan stepped out of the house, the gun hung by his side.

No body really gave their attention to Ivan, which he was used to. The tanks and men fighting harshly, trying to put an end to what Ivan helped cause.

The British and German military force was losing chances of winning as the Chinese, Estonian, Russian, and Canadian army showed them no mercy.

Ivan saw Mathew, his torso poking out of the top of the tank like usual, as he shot at men, watching them fall one by one, making Mathew's pain and suffering exit his body with each shot.

Yao and Eduard hid in the bushes, watching the scene of Ivan, only with a gun, wave his arms as to draw attention to himself.

He was trying to grab Mathew's attention, letting him know he is ready to fight and to come and pick him up. But, it wasn't working.

* * *

Ludwig panicked in his tank as he shot at one of Mathew and Ivan's tanks, making a dent in it.

" What the fuck!?" Ludwig yelled out, stressed. " Are these tanks made from kryptonite?!" He yelled again, realizing the tanks would not break down like his and Arthurs.

Arthur was also stressing in his tank, but he looked over at the bushes and saw the two captured, Eduard and Yao.

He rushed to step out of the tank, trying to get them in somewhere so they will be safe.

" GET IN THE TANK!" Arthur yelled, pointing to the tank he was just in, the loud noises of the guns and tanks firing filling their ears to the point anyone could hardly hear.

But they understood the motion, climbing up to get into the tank. Thankfully, Mathew didn't see or he would have shot them down.

Ludwig's metal fortress was shot down by Mathew as he gave out a victorious laugh, tossing his head back dramatically.

Ludwig, still inside had to quickly escape the tank without getting shot by the evil Mathew. He jumped out of the tank, running behind a tree that was near by tocatch his breath, and sort of calm his nerves.

He took out a photo of Gilbert he kept in his breast pocket of his T-shirt underneath his uniform.

" Gilbert... we are losing!" He whispered to himself, dropping his head to the photo letting out a throaty groan. Ludwig held the picture to his forehead as his eyes shut tightly.

His fingers scrunched up, crumbling the photo in his hand. It was only too late before he realized what he did.

" OH no! Gi-Gilbert! I'm so sorry!" He said trying to smooth out the paper at his best, but it didn't work, leaving wrinkles all over the paper.

"We should just surrender..." Ludwig said, sighing

*LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT! And sorry if this seems... short.**


	16. Chapter 16

*Listened to Sharp Practice by Circa Survive while I wrote this... kind of relates in away**

Fewer and fewer tanks for Germany and England stood as Mathew, still, shot at them with no sign of ending.

"Arthur!" Ludwig called over his walkie-talkie, still behind the tree.

" Wh-what Ludwig!? I have Eduard and Yao!" Arthur said happily but still trying to dodge the hits of Mathew.

Ludwig poked his head out from around a tree and saw a light pink scarf swaying in the breeze. He saw Ivan, sitting on the roof with his head in his hands as he watched the battle outside the house go on.

" Ivan's on the roof?" Ludwig said in the walkie-talkie confused.

" He is? Want me to shot the house?!" Arthur asked, excitedly.

" N-n-no! We need to retreat! We have Yao and Eduard, so its sort of a win. We can give them their land back!" Ludwig said.

"Ok. Wave the white flag." Arthur said relived.

Ludwig jumped up from behind the tree, taking off his military coat and his white T- shirt, waving it in the air as a sign of a surrender.

Mathew, still standing out of the tank waved his fist in the air in a victory like he always did.

He jumped down from his tank and the army men jumped and yelled in unison of their victory.

Mathew walked up to Ludwig with a cocky smile.

" Giving up so soon?" He said with his hand on his hip.

" Well... I know I cant beat you." Ludwig started " But that doesn't mean that someone else wont be able to."

" Whatever. Where's Ivan!?" Mathew said looking around for him " Don't tell me I did all this by myself!"

Ludwig pointed to up to the roof. " He's been watching the hole time with that gun..."

Mathew walked away, and went into the house.

Ludwig smirked mischievously, walking towards Arthur.

" I was joking. Lets kill them! He will be off guard! This is our chance!" Ludwig said to Arthur who gave the look back at the blonde German man.

" What happened to the old Ludwig? I like this one!" Arthur said as he took his gun out and cocked it.

" But don't shot yet... wait for my signal..." Ludwig said, putting his hand by Arthur who sighed disappointedly.

* * *

Mathew walked up the stairs, then going to Ivan's bedroom door opening it. He walked into the room and opened the window, climbing out to share the good news to Ivan.

"Hey Ivan!" Mathew said happily, putting his hand roughly on Ivan who didn't even flinch, or turn back to look at him.

Mathew shook off Ivan's odd behavior and went on to the news.

" Ivan! We won! We beat them! Well, I did, you just sat up here!" Mathew said, still no reaction to Ivan.

Mathew sat silently, waiting for one noise to come from Ivan, but nothing came. He sat silently, not even looking at him.

" You... you made me a monster." Ivan said lowly, almost to low for Mathew to hear.

" Huh?" Mathew asked chuckling.

" You made me a monster!" Ivan said, still, not turning to look at Mathew.

Mathew fell silent himself, looking at Ivan with shock.

" I- I- I didn't make you a monster! You came to ME." Mathew said growing angry.

" I ONLY CAME YTO YOU BECAUSE I KNEW HOW YOU FELT!" Ivan shouted loudly, making Mathew flinch, never hearing him speak so loudly.

" You would never know how I felt about the hole thing! You would never know! You've never been through it!" Mathew yelled, rising to his feet.

" I know what its like to be ignored... to be lonely... to be, forgotten." Ivan said softly, his face falling soft. Mathew's face became soft as well, his mouth slightly ajar as his violet eyes widen.

" Y-you wouldn't know... you think you do, but you really don't!" Mathew said growing angry again. " Don't act like you know! You are such a-!" Mathew yelled but being cut short from Ivan who rose to his feet as well.

" A lair. Greedy. Selfish.. I've heard them all!" Ivan said as his eyes watered. " I've been threw so much more than you think I have! You're just thinking your a bad ass aren't you?! You just think because you have a little moment of confidence you can take on the world!? Well I bet if it wasn't for me, you'd been killed!" Ivan screamed, rage boiling his blood.

Mathew was lost for word, his mouth hung but open ready to speak the first thing that came to his mind.

" No you haven't Ivan! You're such a dumbass for thinking we'd ever be friends! You're just another country I conquered, but this one willingly gave up! Because you feared what I'd do to you and our country... didn't you?!" Mathew said, smirking thinking he was clever while Ivan thought he was sickeningly wrong.

" I hate you Mathew! YOU'RE THE SELFISH ONE. YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER! HOW SICK ARE YOU IN THE HEAD WHERE YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER!?" Ivan screamed, but then realizing he wanted to kill his sister, but no body had to know about that...

" SOLITUDE CHANGES PEOPLE IVAN!" Mathew shouted back. Ivan rolled his eyes.

" IS THAT GOING TO BE YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!?" Ivan asked raising his good arm, about to smack Mathew in the face but stopped once Mathew fell to his knees.

" YES OK!" Mathew cried, throwing his head down.

" I AM A MONSTER! BUT I DONT CARE ANYMORE! I FEEL POWERFUL! I FEEL LIKE EVERYONE KNOWS ME! I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE WONT DOUBT ME ANYMORE!" He cried again getting back to his feet, wiping his tears away. But Ivan looked at him with disgust.

" You're getting it all in the wrong ways." Ivan said calmly, yet his words dripped off his tongue like venom.

"I KNOW! I'M AWFUL. I'M A MONSTER. I AM DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF!" Mathew screamed, not crying but smiling. " But, I don't care. Because I have a lot of bad days, and I do like getting my way, A LOT." Mathew said laughing. " but, You are too."

" I know..." Ivan said trailing off.

" And we will never be friends. Because, you say you are lower than me." Mathew said smiling.

Ivan's face twisted with hatred and confusion.

" And when did I say that?!"

" Arthur..." Ludwig said as he watched from the ground as they yelled and screamed at each other. " We are going to kill Mathew.. When I say shoot, shoot!" Ludwig finished waiting for the perfect timing.

" When you said ' I've been threw more' and all that noise." Mathew said, evilly smirking at the country who shed a tear.

" I fucking hate your guts." Ivan said as he rose the gun, loading it quickly and shot Mathew in the chest, making Mathew gasp and fall to the roof's surface, eyes opened as blood made a river out of his chest.

"SHOT!" Ludwig said all to late.

Mathew turned around to face his audience, watching Mathew fall to his death on the roof but was soon felling the impact of a metal bead in his stomach.

Arthur moved the gun from his eye as he looked at what he caused, mouth dropped along with Ludwig's and Ivan's.

Ivan's hand went over the bloody on his stomach, mouth wide open as he fell to the roof's cold surface, not able to take the pain anymore.

Ivan felt a tears threaten to fall, and he let them.

Ludwig, Arthur, Yao and Eduard all rushed up to the dying Russian man.

They all circled around him, his mouth open, his eyes wide, gasping for air.

Arthur got closer to Ivan who grabbed his shirt that was pulling down.

Ivan gasped for air loudly.

" Y-y-y-you'll ne-never u-und-understand..." Ivan said, as his eyes shut, his once firm, uncontrollable grip on Arthur's shirt gone, as his limp arm fell on his chest.

Arthur stood up correctly along with everyone else who had stunned shocked faces.

* * *

De

_Dear Journal_

_It seems that saying " there's a reason for everything' was put to a test the other day, and it came to be true. _

_I didn't know how bad Ivan and Mathew really had it that bad, being ignored. _

_I mean, they wore those fake smile so well that it looked genuine. Why would they hide their emotions like that?!_

_Like the saying goes, ' there's a reason for everything' probably comes into play with that. _

_And Ivan is right, Mathew was trying to get attention in all the wrong ways. Trying to take over the world and what not. _

_It makes me really wonder what hides in people now, I mean I would have never guessed with them two. _

_But seriously, this has been a hole different experience. The Canadian Revolution, along with the Russian.. _

_Or no, the hole war should be called Two Attention Deprived Countries Seek Revenge... or something like that._

_Well, this has concluded another session with you,_

_P.S- I'm just doing this because Gilbert said it was a good way of releasing stress..._

_~Ludwig_

* * *

Ludwig shut his journal, getting up from his leather chair in his office and looked out his window, recapping the week with a heavy sigh as he saw two depressed nations, lonely nations end.

* * *

*Everyone, thank you SO much for reading this! I will be posting more series after this. It might start tomorrow night if I get a good idea.

Thank you, I love you guys 3 *


End file.
